This invention is generally related to lamp shades, and more particularly to a removable, universal, foldable lamp shade cover.
The construction of conventional lamp shades is well known and typically require replacement long before the lamp itself is either worn or desired to be replaced for decorative considerations. However, in replacing a conventional lamp shade, both size and decorative considerations become somewhat restrictive in selecting a replacement. Additionally, seasonal or festive considerations may make it desirable to temporarily alter the appearance of one or more lamp shades in a room or home setting.
One such device for accomplishing this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,715 to Anderson which is directed to a conformable covering fabricated from a rectangular swath of cloth which may be fitted over a conventional lamp shade.
Other uniquely constructed lamp shades and lamp shade covers are as follows:
______________________________________ Gottlieb 3,161,358 Washick 3,385,963 Weisbrod 4,055,760 Gall 4,354,222 Payne 4,625,268 Naumoff, et al. 4,727,461 Payne 4,605,996 Chong, et al. 4,646,216 ______________________________________
However, none of these references is of a nature similar to that of the present invention.
I have also been granted two prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,121,312 and 5,193,902 which are directed to a cover structure similar to that of the present invention, but being less than ideally suited for motel and hotel environments which experience aggressive occupants who may tend to remove and leave with these prior art devices.
The present invention provides a universal, foldable lamp shade cover which may be manufactured from any convenient semi-rigid decorative material which is formed into a uniformly pleated rectangular sheet bendable primarily about the fold lines between each slender panel in accordion fashion. This structure has sufficient pliability about the fold lines so as to conform to a broad range of lamp shade sizes of perimeters and lengths and shapes. Moreover, the device is structured to rest atop and be easily and quickly secured to a tapered lamp shade. This invention will also function and be retained atop a cylindrical or straight-sided lamp shade as well. Compact storage is also provided.